Talk:Zombie Dawn
THIS INSPIRATION IS SOOOOOOO WARCRAFT 3. :D. --Whiplash 02:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I honestly can't fund a good source. Though what I can tell you is several missions in the Undead Campaign resemble Zombie Dawn gameplay. --Whiplash 02:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::The concept of zombies is similar for pretty much every zombie movie - brainless shambling grotesqueries assimilate new flesh into their collective. Turning this into a game, from the bad guys' point of view, is not a difficult concept to achieve alone. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Quite frankly I agree with Vimescarrot, more specifically, I think this game was inspired by Shaun of the Dead, a British (Jagex being British) horror zombie film starring Simon Pegg as, well basically the same events of Zombie Dawn but you are the zombies and it's in America. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 19:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Tough Powerup I thought this actually meant you can get hit twice without dying, then the third hit kills you? Am I wrong about this? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:01, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Tough Lets you survive 2 shots, then your zombie is back like they never used Tough. Zaptowin9999 05:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I get a response almost 1 month after I post the question. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::And what's more, it's a wrong response. Your zombie can take three shots. The fourth will kill it. OrbFu 17:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Images for walkthrough articles? I would like to add images depicting each level in the respective walkthrough articles. However, I can't think of an easy way to take a complete screenshot, since the levels take up more than a full screen, and there is no map option (unlike crazy crystals, the track controller, etc). Any suggestions how to solve this? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Take multiple pictures and merge them, for an accurate screenshot. Or, ask OrbFu to make a picture of the levels instead. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am reopening this discussion as I think a single large image of the entire level would be preferable to the small images we currently have. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:34, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::I've just created a large image for the first mall level, go and see it and tell me what you think. Oh, and OrbFu has most probably quit. 19118219 Talk 01:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Can someone tell me an ideal colour for all of the different humans? White seems good except for the one labelled "3" in the picture. That one is annoying me by being too difficult to find a good colour for =P 19118219 Talk 01:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::How exactly does one create a merged image? It must've taken forever... Aik Hui, could you provide a version of that image without the numbers on the people? I have an idea to improve it I'd like to test... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I've got the rest of the mall here: Level 3, Level 4, Level 5 and Level 6 It took me a while to label Level 2, and I'm sure there's a faster way that I don't know of, so I won't add them to the articles yet. Anyway, for Level 2, the second human had no colour that fit onto him clearly, so I put the number next to him on the ground. If there's a better solution please put that in too =) Most importantly, I need a way to map the Bonus Level... 19118219 Talk 16:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Braaaaains Is waiting for the army really a viable option? I've never managed to kill more than one squad before being mown down. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) : If you are a Member, I think It's way easier to just play the game as normal. If you are Non-member, you have to get army. that's my theory anyway. Powdinet 22:27, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I tried this in Power Plant: Backup Generator, in the room where the scientists were at first. The solders stop for a split second before firing and I think that's the key to it. But I can't do it fast enough. 19118219 Talk 02:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::This video shows a f2per getting Braaaains at 5:45 (yes, that's me). PeaceBear0 05:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Genration Z? To get the Generation Z achievement (complete the power plant on hard) do you need to complete all the levels consecutively without loosing or can you do them one by one as long as they're all completed on hard? --Rs simeon 06:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) : i'll check on my alternate account(unless someone beats me to it) Edited: Tool ate. Doing it tomorrow. Powdinet 22:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Dr.P Cameo? In the Cinema, if you turn off music but keep sound off, and go to the east side of the stage, you hear a battle in Dr.P. Is this a cameo or is it just to fit the level area? Zaptowin9999 12:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Men in Black I've noticed that some people abbreviate Men in Black as MIB. Other abbreivate it as MiB. We should decide on one, and use only the one. Personally, I prefer MIB, as all the letters are similar, keeping it a little "smoother". Oh, and the one other option would be "MiB", which looks kind of awkward, and needs a lot of markup. Timeroot Talk • • 23:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I checked out Wikipedia to see what they do and they're equally inconsistent. I think MiB would be more grammatically correct (because "in" is an auxiliary word and shouldn't be capitalised), but I don't feel strongly on the matter. OrbFu 11:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Spoilers I'm inclined to remove the mention of the President's and Queen's fates, primarily because I think they're spoilers which don't add much benefit and do remove some of the fun, but also because it would be more consistent to describe solely where they appear and what weapons they use. Thoughts? OrbFu 11:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I would tend to agree - the "final levels" are really just cut-scenes, so they don't have any need to be explained. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Police Precinct Didn't the American Police Precinct use to be a members-only stage? I remember I couldn't play it before, but I can play it now. Zombie Lord 17:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC)